Rainbow Crystal Pretty Cure!
Rainbow Crystal Pretty Cure! '(レインボークリスタルプリキュア! ''Reinbōkurisutarupurikyua!) is WhiteColor's 10th fan series and also the end of her first generation. The theme is Rainbow, Crystals and feelings. Story Rainbow Crystal Pretty Cure! Episodes '' Every person in the world has their own Crystal Flower. Normally, these crystals are silver and another color, but some people have special Crystal Flowers inside of them. They are called the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. They are born in the Garden Of Crystals. It's such a beautiful place, with Crystal Flowers and little fairies. And every fairy has a dream: Become a Pretty Cure's partner. One of these fairies, Light, dreamed about this, too, but was very young, and the others were saying that she cannot become one. But, when the Tresaure Hunters were wanting every tresaure of the parallel worlds, Light come to earth, alone, to find a single Pretty Cure. The one who she finds was Shounomi Minako, a 14 year old girl. Together, Minako transformed into a Pretty Cure and now must find her partners to save the Crystal Flowers from the Tresaure Hunters. Characters Cures 'Shounomi Minako '(翔能美美奈子 ''Shounomi Minako) / 'Cure Cerise '(キュアセリーズ '' Kyuaserīzu'') Minako, usually, loves eating and is very fashionable. She isn't good at school, but is very lovely when have to help others, and lives in a perfumary. She has a bright personality and never gave up in her dreams. '''Hanasaku Kaori (花咲くかおり Hanasaku Kaori) / Cure Crimson '(キュアクリムゾン '' Kyuakurimuzon) Kaori knows the meaning of the flowers with easy, but her favorite one is the Red Rose, which means "Pure Love". She like to walk in the Flower Camp of the city. Also the childhood friend of Koe. 'Kisaka Hideko '(キサカ日出子 Kisaka Hideko) / 'Cure Primrose '(キュアプリムローズ Kyua Purimurōzu) Hideko read books everyday, but she isn't the study type. Her books are more about fantasy, and she loves interpreting. Also is in the art club and the theater club of her school. 'Midorizora Nobuko '(みどり空ノブコ Midorizora Nobuko) / 'Cure Limeade '(キュアライムエード Kyuaraimuēdo) Nobuko believes in love and courage. She believes in the good. Is very intelligent and likes studying. But her passion is for cooking. She loves cooking. 'Aokawa Kumi '(アオカワ久美 '' Aokawa Kumi'') / 'Cure Sapphire '(キュアサファイア Kyuasafaia) Kumi is more the swimming type. In the water, she is very fast and anyone can beat her (except the sound and the light). Her dream is becoming a professional swimmer. '''Murasakino Koe (紫乃こえ Murasakino Koe) / Cure Violet '(キュアバイオレット Kyuabaioretto'') Koe has a beautiful voice. She sings with all of her heart, and is the childhood friend of Kaori. She also likes eating popcorn. 'Cure Disco - '''The mysterious cure of the team. Mascots 'Light '(ライト ''Raito) Minako's mascot partner. She ends her sentences with "~Kari!" 'Passion '(パッション Passhon) Kaori's mascot partner. He ends his sentences with "~Tsu!" 'Topaz '(トパーズ '' Topāzu'') Hideko's mascot partner. He ends his sentences with "~Azu!" 'Lemon '(レモン Remon) Nobuko's mascot partner. She ends her sentences with "~Mon!" '''Olive (オリーブ '' Orību'') Kumi's mascot partner. She ends her sentences with "~Bu!" Microphone '(マイクロフォン '' Maikurofon) Koe's mascot partner. He ends his sentences with "~Fon!" Tresaure Hunters '''Temple (テンプル Tenpuru) He wants all of the tresaures of the world to turn into the most rich person in the world. Also have dark powers. Old Gold Gang (オールドゴールドギャング '' Ōrudogōrudogyangu'') The quintet of villains. They can summon monsters and also have dark powers. They are: *'John '- The oldest. *'Fox '- The agile. *'Belle '- The beauty. *'Money '- The intelligent. *'Felipe '- The childish, 14 years old. Sandarians - The monsters of the series. Others Tsubasa Musa - A transfer student and closest friend of Hideko. Cielono Sakura '- The president of the cooking club of the school. 'Damian Sora '- A Cyclist and classmate of Minako. 'Kessho Mi / Queen - The queen turned into a human to find Light, as Light cannot be a Pretty Cure's partner. Items Color Shape Palette '''(カラーシェイプパレット '' Karā Sheipu Paretto')'' The transformation item. The fairies give the crystal pen to spin to change the color. The phrase is Pretty Cure, Pink/Red/Yellow/Green/Blue/Purple Painting!. 'Rainbow Shiny Mirror '(レインボーシャイニーミラー '' Reinbōshainīmirā'') The group attack item. It allow the attack'' Rainbow Silver Power. It also gives their own weapons. 'Pink Baton (ピンクバトン Pinkubaton) Cerise's main weapon. With this, she can perform Cerise Shot. Red Sword '(レッドソード '' Reddosōdo) Crimson's main weapon. With this, she can perform'' Crimson Flash.'' '''Yellow Flute (イエローフルート'' Ierōfurūto'') Primrose's main weapon. With this, she can perform Primrose Yell ''and ''Bright Flame. 'Green Castanet '(グリーンカスタネット'' Gurīnkasutanetto'') Limeade's main weapon. With this, she can perform Limeade Juice Shower. 'Blue Arrow '(ブルーアロー Buruaro) Sapphire's main weapon. With this, she can perform Sapphire Eyes. 'Purple Brace '(パープルブレース'' Pāpuruburēsu'') Violet's main weapon. With this, she can perform Violet Beam. Locations 'Sora First Middle School '(空まず中学校 '' Sora mazu chūgakkō'') The cures' school. Trivia *Rainbow Crystal marks WhiteColor's 10th fan series! :D *This has the second largerst number of real Cures (6), the first being Miracle Trump ♥ Pretty Cure (10). *Cure Crimson's name was planned to be other name of red, but White was very stressed and was trying to find another type of red, but any of them fited right the theme. *Like Happiness Charge, this series has previous cures in the openings, but have in the endings too. *The first transformation of all of the cures was with their P.E uniform. Category:Rainbow Crystal Pretty Cure! Category:User:WhiteColor Category:Fandom Category:Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series